Keyakinan
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Challenge #GetWellSoon! Kuharap kau tidak bohong. Kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Hanya untuk seorang dokter payah sepertiku. Hanya untuk dokter yang gila akan organ manusia sepertiku. Hanya untuk seorang yang selalu mengganggu pagimu. Hanya untuk membuatku yakin akan perasaanku. Aku akan menunggu janjimu dalam situasi apapun. Warn inside.


Haiya~! Aku kembali dengan satu ooneshot lagi~ Ngocehnya di bawah aja ya. Sekarang RnR dulu, yuk!

Discalimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura and his crew. I just own this plot story.

Warning: AU, (maybe) OOC, typo, crackpair, some violence conversation and other probabilities.

* * *

><p>Sebuah fanfiksi romance Kingdom Hearts<p>

Keyakinan

* * *

><p>"Ha! Kau masih di sini saja. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan ruangan yang tidak bisa bebas ini?" tanya seorang berambut raven dengan mata emas. Dia memakai jas putih panjang yang dibaliknya adalah sebuah kaos berkerah berwarna coklat gelap. Celana hitam sudah sering dia pakai setiap kali ia bekerja.<p>

"Tidak. Aku selalu menggambar di sini. Itu tak pernah membuatku bosan. Tapi, apakah kau tak pernah bosan melihatku di sini terus?" seorang wanita berambut cerah dengan wajah datar balas bertanya ke lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana itu. Walaupun datang tiba-tiba, wanita ini tidak kaget. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa.

"Haruskah aku bosan? Aku di sini karena aku tidak ada pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Apa kau bosan melihatku?" tanya pria berambut raven itu dengan seringai yang ada di bibirnya.

"Sangat. Ini terbilang seperti kalau aku tak ada yang menjenguk hingga aku selalu didatangi oleh seorang dokter. Setiap hari," jawab wanita itu dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya.

"Aku ada di sini karena aku sangat ingin mengoperasimu. Sampai bulan kemarin, tak ada pasien yang ingin operasinya ditangani olehku. Kebanyakan hanyalah mantan pasienku yang datang untuk sekadar check up. Padahal aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau dia sudah tak perlu check up lagi ke depannya," pria raven itu menjelaskan. Seakan mencurahkan hatinya kepada wanita yang kini sedang menggambar di buku gambarnya menggunakan pensil hitam berwarna hijaunya. Entah apakah wanita itu mendengar curahan hati si pria raven atau tidak.

"Hei, kau mendegarkanku, 'kan?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku mendengarnya, Dokter Vanitas. Aku sungguh mendengarnya," jawab wanita itu sambil terus menggambar dengan hati-hati.

"Kau hanya mendengarnya."

"Aku selalu mendengar kau mengatakan ingin mengoperasiku. Kukira sisanya adalah hal tidak penting yang bahkan sebenarnya pasien sepertiku pun tak perlu tahu itu."

"Aku ingin mengoperasi Namine. Namine Strife. Anak kandung dari keluarga Strife yang makmur. Aku sungguh penasaran seperti apa isi tubuh anak mereka yang makmur itu," Vanitas berbicara dengan lidah yang membasahi bibirnya. Memutar dari bagian atas kanannya, memutar, dan kembali lagi dimana lidah itu memulai.

"Kau sungguh dokter yang gila. Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak bisa mengoperasiku karena kau bukan dokter yang menanganiku."

"Namine benar, Vanitas," ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan nampan bersajikan makanan di atasnya.

Orang yang baru saja datang itu berpakaian putih dengan rok selutut yang putih juga. Suster Xion, begitu pikir Namine saat orang itu setuju dengan perkataan Namine. Suster Xion tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama pria berambut panjang berwarna silver yang juga memakai jas yang sama dengan Vanitas. Kini ia sedang menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

Vanitas mendecih, "Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengambil cuti karena keperluan lain. Namine sudah ada di tanganku."

"Maaf mengambil santapanmu, Vanitas. Tapi, dia milikku sekarang," kata Dokter lainnya yang datang bersama Xion. "Dan kau baru saja dipanggil oleh resepsionis. Kurasa ada pasienmu yang datang."

"Lagi? Ibu itu sungguh terlalu khawatir dengan anaknya," kata Vanitas dengan desahan lelah. Tanpa ada basa-basi lagi, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat. Membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya sehingga membuat pintu yang bisa menutup sendiri itu menimbulkan suara gedoran yang cukup mengganggu telinga.

"Dia sungguh tak pernah absen menjengukmu," kata Suster Xion dengan senyuman saat menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke nakas dekat tempat tidur Namine.

"Baiklah. Karena dia sudah berhasil kubohongi, mari kita mulai jadwal pemeriksaan hari ini. Setelah ini kau akan makan pagi dan meminum obatmu," kata dokter itu sambil menyiapkan perlatan yang ia bawa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong padanya, Dokter Riku. Aku dengan bersedia mengusirnya dengan lembut," sahut Namine memberi buku gambar dan pensilnya ke Suster Xion.

"Apa kau mau aku menemanimu makan, Namine?" Namine menjawab dengan mengangguk ketika sang suster menyimpan buku gambar Namine ke dalam laci nakas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan dulu untukku. Boleh, 'kan, Dokter?"

"Tentu. Akan kuatur agar kau datang tepat saat aku selesai memeriksa Namine."

Suster riang itu pun keluar dengan tergesa setelah mengangguk cepat ke arah atasannya. Namine sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesenangan di wajahnya. Namun sang dokter tahu kalau dalam hati pasiennya ini, ia pasti sangat senang memiliki suster seperti Xion. Suster Xion dikenal akrab sebagai suster yang sangat dekat pada setiap pasien yang ia tangani bersama Dokter Riku.

"Apa pemeriksaan ini benar-benar diperlukan, Dokter? Aku tidak yakin dengan penyakit kanker paru-paruku yang kini telah memasuki stadium IIIB ini bisa sembuh. Bahkan aku sudah mulai batuk darah lagi semalam. Dokter juga mendiagnosis bahwa aku juga terserang pneumonia setelah aku mulai sesak nafas sebulan lalu," Namine berkata dengan nada yang lirih.

"Namine, kamu tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Kami yakin kamu akan sembuh. Bahkan itulah tugasku yang harus kulakukan untukmu. Walaupun kemungkinan harapannya sangat kecil, tapi aku memohon kepadamu agar kamu mau lebih semangat lagi melawan penyakitmu. Optimislah kalau kau akan sembuh nantinya. Orangtuamu juga berharap kalau nanti mereka bisa bersama anaknya kembali. Kakakmu, Sora yang juga teman lamaku, juga sangat menaruh kepercayaannya kepadaku agar kamu bisa sembuh dari penyakitmu. Tak ada yang menginginkanmu untuk menyerah. Semua orang yang kamu kenal ingin kamu sembuh." jelas Dokter Riku yang memberi semangat kepada pasiennya. Dia sudah sering memberi semangat kepada para pasiennya. Namun hanya Namine yang selalu terlihat pasrah.

Buktinya adalah sekarang. Wanita berumur 19 tahun yang baru saja lulus SMA satu setengah tahun yang lalu itu mengangguk tak ikhlas setelah ucapan dokternya yang panjang itu. Riku sendiri tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat pasiennya yang satu ini mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun terlihat tak ikhlas sekalipun.

"Apa ada keluhan yang mengganggumu hari ini?" tanya Dokter Riku saat ia mulai memasang stetoskopnya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Namine. Sedangkan Namine kini berbaring dari duduknya tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah ini efek samping dari obat atau karena penyakit kanker paru-paruku yang semakin parah. Tapi, setiap pagi aku selalu merasakan hal yang aneh. Jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku juga gelisah tanpa sebab pasti," Namine menjawab dengan arah mata keluar jendela. Menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam jika diperhatikan lebih cermat.

"Hei? Apa kau bercanda? Sekarang detakan jantungmu normal. Walau tak dipasangi mesin yang biasa kau sebut pengganggu tidur yang selalu berbunyi itu, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan menggunakan alat ini," kata dokter sambil menunjuk stetoskop yang kini ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Apa mata ini telah kuberikan canda agar aku bisa tertawa? Apa mata ini telah kuberikan bohong agar aku bisa menambah dosaku?" perkataan Namine itu langsung direspon sedih oleh dokternya. Untuk sejenak Dokter Riku merasa bersalah karena telah berkata seperti itu. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu soal gejala ini saja."

Tapi malah Namine yang meminta maaf.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namine, Dokter Riku hanya tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang tidak menganggap itu sebuah kebohongan atau candaan." Dokter tersebut masih tertawa lepas hingga ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namine sendiri bingung mengapa dokter itu bisa tertawa setelah mendengar permintaan maaf darinya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bicarakan soal ini," kata Dokter Riku setelah menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau bilang setiap pagi kau mengalami gejala itu, bisa jadi gejala tersebut terjadi pada waktu tertentu. Apa kau ingat pada pukul berapa gejala itu datang?"

"Kira-kira pukul tujuh hingga delapan tiap pagi. Waktu berhentinya sendiri kadang tidak tentu," jawab Namine sambil berusaha mengingat gejalanya itu.

"Hmm. Apa itu terjadi setiap kali Dokter Vanitas datang kemari? Atau sebelumnya?" tanya Dokter Riku dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya. Seakan rahang bawahnya itu akan lepas tiap kali ia berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, pagi ini terjadi sebelum dia datang ke sini."

Dokter Riku berpikir keras. Seingatnya, obat-obat yang ia berikan kepada Namine tiap malam hanyalah obat pengurang rasa sakit dan sesekali juga dengan obat tidur jika pasiennya itu sulit tidur. Ia tidak yakin kalau obat itu berpengaruh besar terhadap Namine. Maka dari itu ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kita butuh Dokter Vanitas sekarang. Kuyakin aku akan langsung tahu penyebabnya setelah itu," kata Dokter Riku dengan senyuman yang aneh. Begitulah yang Namine lihat dari sudut pandangnya.

Pintu kamar pasien itu terbuka, memperlihatkan suster yang kini membawa beberapa roti. Ia membawanya seperti ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Sudah pasti suster tersebut adalah Xion. Yang menjadi perhatian mata Namine selanjutnya adalah sosok di belakang susternya itu. Di belakangnya hadir sosok berambut raven yang memperlihatkan wajah sinisnya ke Riku. Orang yang dituju sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong jika kau ingin aku keluar dari tempat ini. Dengan bersedia, aku akan keluar tanpa perlu ada dendam ingin membedah ginjalmu," ujar Vanitas yang kini sudah berhadapan dekat dengan Riku.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin kalau kau akan pergi setelah apa yang kukatakan padamu. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan kelakuanmu nanti saat aku beritahu alasannya," Riku membalas ancaman Vanitas dengan tenang.

"Cih. Kalau hanya untuk pemeriksaan anak itu saja, aku akan menurutimu."

"Apa? Apa aku baru saja mendengar gumaman Vanitas yang takkan kupercayai jika itu keluar dari mulutnya?" tanya Xion yang kini mulai ikut berbicara di tengah petir yang ada di antara Riku dan Vanitas.

Ah, kalau tidak salah ini adalah saat yang tepat. Batin Riku.

Kini ia melihat ke arah Namine, hendak memberi pertanyaan soal kondisi yang dibicarakan tadi. Dari sudut pandangnya, kini Namine memperhatikan Vanitas. Ia memperhatikannya dengan mata yang tak pernah Riku lihat sebelumnya. Matanya seakan dipenuhi kecerahan. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, mata Namine seperti bergetar. Seperti jika saat seseorang ingin mengalihkan pandangannya namun tidak bisa.

Untuk kemudian, Riku melirik ke arah Vanitas. Vanitas sendiri memasang mata sinisnya. Menyiratkan pesan kalau lirikan Riku telah mengganggunya.

"Dokter," Namine tiba-tiba memanggil Dokter Riku. "Apa ini yang disebut cinta?"

Sesaat hening melanda kamar yang cukup luas untuk bisa dibilang kamar pasien itu.

"Wah, wah. Jarang-jarang ada pasien yang begitu polosnya bertanya tentang hal seperti itu," ujar Xion melenyapkan keheningan dengan kalimat sederhananya.

"Hmph! Memang siapa orang yang kini kau cintai itu?" Vanitas bertanya dengan ketus.

"Seharusnya kau sendiri tahu," Riku tersenyum hangat pada rekan kerjanya itu kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah Namine. "Jika memang itu yang terpikir olehmu, mungkin memang begitu."

Lalu Dokter Riku mengajak Suster Xion untuk keluar ruangan. Suster Xion yang mengerti situasi menggelikan itu mematuhi perintah atasannya dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar ruangan. Vanitas yang sebenarnya mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini pun mengamati tingkah Riku yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum Xion menutup pintu kamar itu, Xion melempar salah satu roti yang ia dekap ke arah Vanitas.

"Tangkapan bagus, Van!" pujinya saat Vanitas menangkapnya dengan satu tangan kanannya. Ruangan itu pun kehilangan suasana riuhnya. Meninggalkan seorang pasangan yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa aku perlu memencet bel darurat yang ada di dekat tempat tidurku?" tanya Namine yang kemudian dibalas tatapan ngeri dari Vanitas.

Vanitas pun melangkah mendekati Namine. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, menempatkan dan mendudukinya di dekat tempat tidur Namine. Ia mulai mengambil makan pagi Namine yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidur Namine. Namine yang sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Vanitas pun mulai duduk dari tidurnya.

"Aku menyesal tadi berkata seperti itu. Aku kehilangan waktuku bersama Suster Xion."

"Jadi kau menyesal kalau sekarang kau kusuapi? Kalau begitu makanlah sendiri," sayangnya Vanitas tidak pernah tega dengan perlakuan itu. Sering sekali perkataannya berlawanan dengan perlakuannya.

"Kau bahkan tak tega dengan perkataanmu sendiri," ucap Namine yang memberi senyuman pada Vanitas.

Vanitas yang walaupun sempat mendecih kesal, mulai menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang ada di piring ke mulut Namine. Sarapan pagi itu adalah nasi yang hampir menjadi bubur, sayur sop dan sepotong ayam. Tak lupa juga dengan buah apel yang masih ada di nampan.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan dokter menyebalkanmu itu?"

"Hanya memberiku semangat dan memeriksaku. Tidak lebih."

"Kalau sampai dia berani mengambil langkah yang salah sedikit saja sebagai dokter, aku akan memberi matanya larutan asam klorida," ujar Vanitas yang kini mulai menyendoki makanan yang ada di piring yang ia bawa.

"Apa itu wujud rasa sayangmu terhadapku?" tanya Namine dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya namun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Apa kau menganggapnya seperti itu? Mungkin memang iya. Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin," jawab Vanitas yang terdengar ragu. Jarang Namine bisa melihat dokter aneh ini menunjukkan keraguannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meyakinkanmu," jawab Namine sambil berusaha menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Jadi ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Satu hal yang Namine yakini pasti. Ia tidak yakin akan bertahan menatapi mata emas itu. "Bulan depan nanti. Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku di luar. Luar kamar ini. Aku akan membuatmu yakin."

Keheningan melanda. Vanitas menatapi mata Namine dengan agak sayu. Ia mulai mengetahui kalau mata Namine bergetar. Alis lawan bicaranya ini juga menyiratkan perasaan serius. Dahinya mengkerut setelah itu. Seakan masih terus menunggu jawaban Vanitas.

Vanitas pun kembali menyuapi Namine.

Vanitas merasa kalau perkataan Namine itu bisa berarti dua arti. Tapi yang paling Vanitas harapkan adalah kalau itu berarti Namine akan sembuh bulan depan nanti. Ia tahu harapan hidup Namine sekarang sangatlah kecil. Tapi ia tak bisa tak percaya dengan Namine. Bahkan sebagai dokter sekalipun, ia tidak ingin membuat pasiennya dibebani banyak hal. Maka dari itu, ia berat menolaknya.

Vanitas tak ingin merasa sedih. Umurnya yang sudah berkepala dua itu sudah memiliki prinsip tak ingin merasakan kesedihan lagi. Apalagi di hadapan orang yang membuat dia selalu bangun pagi sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Lagipula, kesedihan tak cocok dengan sifatnya yang gila organ tubuh manusia itu.

"Apa kau janji?" begitulah Vanitas bertanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia tanyakan kepada pasien teman dokternya itu.

"Tentu. Apa aku perlu melakukan janji jari kelingking agar kau semakin percaya?" tanya Namine sambil mengangkat kelingking kanannya ke arah Vanitas.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Jawabanmu tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa kupercayai," balas Vanitas.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Van kalau kau sudah benar-benar yakin. Bolehkah?" tanya Namine.

"Hn. Terserah," Vanitas yang menjawb singkat itu kemudian mulai mengankat sendok yang kini sudah dipenuhi nasi dan sayur yang basah karena kuah dari sayurnya.

Namun ketika Namine membuka mulutnya, ia malah terbatuk keras dan kasar. Bahkan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit saat Namine menutupi mulutnya. Kini membuat tangannya basah karena darah segar. Di mata Vanitas, Namine terlihat seperti baru saja membunuh orang.

"Kau seperti baru saja membunuh orang dengan tanganmu itu. Akan kupanggilkan Riku dan Xion," Vanitas berkata sambil berdiri. Setelah menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu dan menaruh makan pagi Namine di nampan itu kembali, Vanitas memencet bel yang berada di dekat tempat tidur Namine. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Riku bersama Xion datang dengan cukup panik.

Vanitas yang berdiri menatapi Namine yang masih terduduk itu lalu berbalik ke arah datangnya Riku dan Xion. Tak lupa dia juga mengambil bungkusan roti yang tadi didapat dari Xion. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamar pasien itu.

"Aku akan menyuntik jantungmu kalau sampai kau salah penanganan," gumam Vanitas ketika ia berpapasan dengan Riku. Riku sendiri hanya tersenyum tak yakin. Sayang Vanitas tak dapat melihat senyuman itu.

Vanitas sudah keluar dari kamar itu. Tak seperti tadi, kini ia menutup pintunya dengan pelan agar tak mengagetkan Namine yang keadaannya kini mengkhawatirkan. Dia sungguh berharap bisa merawat Namine. Namun apa daya, atasannya tak mengijinkannya. Katanya hubungan antara dokter dan pasien itu adalah hubungan aneh. Vanitas hanya menganggap perkataan itu omong kosong untuk menjaga pandangan orang-orang tentang rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Vanitas melangkah ke sebuah jendela yang ditembusi sinar matahari pagi. Kebetulan saat itu cuaca cerah. Bahkan tak ada tanda awan akan menjadi penghias langit. Vanitas mengusap kecil kaca jendela itu dengan ketiga jarinya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan sesaat. Sesaat karena setelah itu dia mendecih kesal.

"Cuaca hari ini terlalu mengejekku."

* * *

><p>Kuharap kau tidak bohong.<p>

Kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu.

Kuharap kau memenuhi semua perkataanmu.

Aku yakin kau bisa.

Hanya untuk seorang dokter payah sepertiku.

Hanya untuk dokter yang gila akan organ manusia sepertiku.

Hanya untuk seorang yang selalu mengganggu pagimu.

Hanya untuk membuatku yakin akan perasaanku.

Aku akan menunggu janjimu dalam situasi apapun.

* * *

><p>Vanitas membawa setangkai bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya. Di sebelah kanan Vanitas berdiri berturut-turut Riku dan Xion. Dimana Xion kini memiliki tatapan yang sedih pada pandangannya yang lurus ke depan itu. Riku sendiri menunduk. Seakan tak berani menatap ke depan. Kalau benar firasat Vanitas, Riku sedang menahan tangisnya.<p>

Sebuah lagu yang baru saja terlantun pun berhenti. Seorang berpakaian hitam-hitam naik ke podium, mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan agar suaranya bisa sampai ke pengeras suara yang ada di situ.

"Selanjutnya adalah penghormatan terakhir untuk saudari kita, Namine...," begitu seterusnya pria tua itu berbicara di atas podium. Vanitas menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Namine Strife dari keluaga Strife adalah seorang yang ramah dan tidak pilih kasih...,"

Xion yang tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Isakkan tangisnya yang tertahan bisa didengar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ia selalu berusaha yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun penyakit yang ia punya...,"

Riku mulai terisak kecil. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sandaran kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Namun kini, dia tidak akan merasakan sakit yang sama lagi. Penyakitnya sudah sembuh begitu juga yang kita harap dengan jiwanya...,"

Vanitas mulai menggertakkan giginya sedikit. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai bunganya. Berusaha untuk tidak bersedih pada acara pemakaman ini.

Ketika pria tua itu selesai mengucapkan pengantarnya, alunan piano kembali dimainkan. Orang-orang yang tadi hanya berdiri memandangi peti yang ada di depan mereka kini mulai melangkah berjalan dengan rapi. Berbaris satu persatu dengan teratur. Masih ditemani dengan alunan piano yang terdengar menyedihkan di telinga pendengarnya.

Tiba giliran Vanitas untuk menaruh bunganya di dekat peti Namine. Di situ terdapat sebuah foto yang cukup besar terpajang. Ia pandangi terus foto berbingkai itu dengan siratan sedih. Untuk beberapa menit, Vanitas tak menghiraukan suara piano yang terus terlantun. Riuh sedih orang-orang di sekitarnya pun seperti lenyap begitu saja.

Foto yang memperlihatkan senyum tulus Namine. Senyum yang tak pernah Vanitas ingat kapan Namine pernah menunjukkan ekspresi itu padanya.

Vanitas bergumam pelan, "Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Sekarang aku yakin. Aku tak ragu lagi. Aku, seorang dokter yang kau bosani, sudah mengerti jawaban yang ia ingin dengar sendiri. Apa kau akan senang kalau kau tahu hatiku yang sebenarnya ini?"

Vanitas menaruh bunganya itu di dekat peti coklat yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Ia berbalik kembali. Suara piano dan ramainya isak sedih orang-orang kembali terdengar seiring langkahnya menjauhi peti. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya yang tertutup jas hitamnya. Ia berjalan sambil memandang ke bawah. Entah kemana kini dia pergi setelah ini. Mengenang pasien yang kini sudah meninggal bersama rekannya yang lain bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Vanitas berbalik kembali. Menghadap peti Namine yang masih dikerumuni orang banyak. Ia menatapi peti itu.

Lima detik vanitas merasakan sunyi. Kedua telinganya hanya mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenali.

Hanya sebatas suara itu sajalah yang membuat air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi mengalir keluar..

Vanitas pun mendecih tersenyum. Ia kembali berbalik dan melangkahi pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>"Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan, Van?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yey~ Akhirnya fanfik sedih ini selesai juga. :') Apa sudah cukup menyedihkan? Atau aku terlalu membuatnya crackpair jadi sedihnya gak kerasa? *dor* Ya, sudahlah. Apapun yang membuat kalian mengganjal, tumpahkan saja di kolom review! :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
